This is an application to be selected to become one of the centers of an NIH directed research to Brooklyn explore therapeutic agents in the prevention and retardation of neural degeneration in Parkinson's disease. The location and patient population of our Parkinson's Disease and Related Disorders Center is unique. We serve a large population of minority Parkinson Disease patients consisting almost entirely of black Afro-Americansand of Caribbean descent in the heaviest populated borough, Brooklyn, New York. We have more than the requested minimum new patients for the study even though the bulk of our patients are not specifically referred but diagnosed in our general neurology clinic. We will implement visiting nurse service to ensure retention. What we will contribute by participation in the neuroprotective study are to: provide scientifically usable data from OURneurodegenerative study in the minority population enhance the capability of the federal health system to embrace this minority population with forefront treatment possibilities provide the best available care to a large segment of the Brooklyn minority population